nexusadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Emperor Fred/Story Climax Idea: The Black and White Knights
Introducing... The White Knight and the Black Knight. I think that these guys would make a couple of good recurring characters in the game, with the White Knight as a mysterious hero that sometimes saves you from danger and the Black Knight as the powerful and enigmatic right hand man of the Maelstrom Entity. Also note that their appearence here isn't really quite how I envision them looking, but it's the closest I could get with LDD. Anyways, their really big significance could come in the games conclusing, which I imagine playing out something like this: (The last tiem you confronted him, along with the Maelstrom Entity, the Black Knight had somehow taken control of the Maelstrom from the Maelstrom Entity to further some neferious plot of his own. Now, you rush to wherever he is (preferrably the top of some ancient tower) to prevent him from unleashing some ancient entity of chaos or something (I'm thinking either "Bricthulu" or "The Seperator" (the latter is like a giant brick seperator with eyes and fanged tentacles)).) (cutscene) You arrive just in time to see the monster emerge from a swirling vortex, and the Black Knight possess its body, turning it black and purple. (You fight the knight/monster, but it is invincible. When you lose all of your health, another cutscene begins.) (cutscene) The knight/monster roars and prepares to fire a beam of pure chaos at you, but suddenly, the White Knight soars in and slashes at it with his imagination sword. The knight/monster roars in pain, and then swallows the White Knight, but it starts glowing blue and then disintegrates into tiny grains of imagination. The White Knight briefly appears from inside the rapidly dissolving monster, but quickly turns to imagination particles himself. Standing in the middle of this is the Black Knight, blazing with purple flames in anger. Black Knight: This changes nothing, (insert minifig's name)! The White Knight's foolish sacrafice has but forestalled the coming of chaos! As for you, you shall pay for your impudence... (Battle Black Knight) After defeat: (cutscene) The Black Knight falls to one knee, and his helmet begins to crack, and then splits open to reveal... the players face! However, something is very different, namely the pale, gray skin, white hair, and red eyes (where they're normally black). (player makes an expression of extreme shock) Black Knight: Yes, I knew your fears, I knew your greatest weaknesses (something he commented on in an earlier encounter), because I am your future. I wouldn't really risk unleashing such a monster at full power for fear that I might lose control, of course. What you fought was merely an illusion, a fraction of (monster's name)'s power. I have done this so that my past might be repeated. I have done this so that my present might be realized. I have done this... so that you won't look behind you! (some type of elite stromling grabs player from behind) Black Knight: All, save for our dearly departed White Knight, is precisely as I remember it. There is nothing you can do. The future has already been set, and it is a future of darkness, a future where I, where YOU, reign supreme! Take him away, and begin the transformation process! You'll be seeing things my way soom enough. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got a future to rule. ???: You... shall... not... harm (him/her)! (The grains of imagination on the ground swirl together, and the White Knight is resurrected) The White Knight runs at the Black Knight, slashing frantically with his imagination sword, rapidly driving the Black Knight back and into the vortex, where he disappears, screaming. Black Knight (right before he vanishes from sight): You have only delayed the inevitable. One day, you shall take up our blade, only to be cast to your doom by your own younger self. But fear not, for our tale does not end here. I shall re- (vortex vanishes) The player looks towards where the vortex was with a worried experssion. White Knight: Fear not, minifig. All of us have darkness within our hearts, but even the deepest of darknesses can be overcome with just a bit of light. If anyone should know this, it's myself... (White Knight removes helmet to reveal the player's face, with regular yellow skin, white hair, and eyes that are blue where they're normally black) and that means that you should too! Yes, I am but one possible destiny for you, as is the Black Knight. My path was not an easy one, but with a good heart and enough imagination, anything's possible! (Flies off into the sunset) White Knight (just before (s)he's out of sight): Farewell, past self! I'd say I don't expect to see you again, but I'm sure someone has got a mirror somewhere! (Credits or whatever play) Category:Blog posts